A bottom-ventilating feeding-bottle available in the market has a principle that an elastic base is disposed at the bottom of the feeding-bottle, and an opening is cut on the elastic base to achieve ventilation. However, the defect of the product is that milk will leak easily.
A glass feeding-bottle is unsafe and fragile, and a baby is easily hurt by the broken glass. A method for solving this problem in the market is: adding an enclosure outside a glass liner, and a soft rubber anti-vibration pad is provided between the enclosure and the liner, so as to make the feeding-bottle anti-shock and safe. Because of the own structure, the outer cup only has a protection function, and does not have a feeding function, so that the product is complicated in structure but simple in function.
There is also a two-in-one feeding-bottle available in the market, which is a combination of a safety glass feeding-bottle and a bottom-ventilating feeding-bottle. Although the problem of a function combination can be solved, a bottom-ventilating valve does not have an anti-shock function, so an anti-shock pad is further required, which is rather inconvenient to replace. Moreover, the structure of the ventilating valve has a potential risk of milk leakage, and is unpractical.
The disclosed content of the background is merely used to assist understanding of the conception and technical solutions of the present patent application, and does not necessarily belong to the prior art of the present patent application. When there is no clear evidence proving that the above content has been disclosed before the application date of the present patent application, the background should not be used to evaluate the novelty and inventive step of the present application.